


We're Still Here

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Hair Pulling, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Carl gets fucked over a desk in the prison, with Daryl pulling at his hair and biting at his neck.</p><p>A continuation of "Why Not? We Might Not See Tomorrow".</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Still Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stitching-puppet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stitching-puppet), [GlowingDuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingDuck/gifts).



> Hello again, here is another Daryl/Carl fic for not only stitching-puppet, but for those of you who requested/implied that I should continue this pairing/story. In case you haven't read it, Daryl and Carl decide to get together and Daryl guides Carl as he blows him for the first time and they both have ideas to continue the relationship.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy <3

It had been a couple months since Carl had sucked Daryl off in the watchtower. Since Daryl used his hand to bring the boy off. It had been difficult to find places to be together since they had to keep it a secret, but they’d found a few good places around the prison. After convincing Rick, Carl even got to go with Daryl on a run. It was understood immediately that they were going to be doing more than just scavenging.

Daryl taught Carl more each time they got together. Carl improved at kissing and blew Daryl so much that he had his own technique. Only Carl could make the man come so quickly. The first time Daryl returned the favour Carl’s eyes widened and he looked almost stricken. Carl had come within seconds of the man putting his mouth on him. He blushed and apologized, but Daryl just smiled, “Damn I’m good.”

The next time Carl vowed to last longer, making it for a couple minutes. In the beginning he wasn’t sure if Daryl was going to do anything with him except as a reluctant favour. He was sure the novelty would wear off for a guy like Daryl. He was capable and strong and wouldn’t need much more from him than his mouth. Carl wouldn't really have minded if Daryl just wanted him for sex, but he hoped it was more than that since it was more than that for him. Daryl quickly proved him wrong when they just sat silently together sometimes--not even kissing. Daryl wasn’t a talkative guy, but in his own way he showed Carl that he wasn’t just using him.

The boy kept waiting for things to escalate. For Daryl to fuck him. He loved handjobs and blowjobs and making out, but he wanted more. He wanted Daryl to really show him that he wanted him. Carl didn’t have to wait for long. The first time they’d fucked was in Carl’s room, Daryl taking him apart slowly since it was so new for Carl. Halfway through, Carl had to stop because he couldn’t handle it.

“Are you mad?” Carl’d asked, not wanting Daryl to drop him since he was chickening out. It wouldn't be the first time he'd backed down from Daryl and it made him feel like shit. Daryl attempting to fuck him hadn’t been completely unenjoyable, but he couldn’t do it. It had been too much.

“No,” Daryl said, “I understand.”

Carl offered his mouth so he wouldn’t completely disappoint Daryl, but the man declined, choosing to just stay with Carl a little while. He’d kissed the boy on the forehead before he left. “Don’t worry about it, little man. If ya want we can try again another time.”

Carl nodded gratefully, apologizing again.

The next time they tried Carl was angry at himself for ruining the first time. He knew what to expect now and the burn was easy to get past. He got used to Daryl filling him up even though it was a bit of an uncomfortable stretch. After that, like everything else Daryl had showed him, it became habitual.

Daryl took him against the wall, in Carl’s room, in the watchtower, in the houses they got to scavenge. Carl loved it, quickly becoming willfully submissive. He was a strong boy and he could do what needed to be done. He could help protect the prison and kill walkers. At the end of the day though, he would bend over for Daryl eagerly, drop to his knees without protest, spread his legs shamelessly. Being fucked was his only escape from the pressures and responsibilities weighing on him.

 

“Hey, Daryl,” Carl said, coming up beside the man, who was wearing his favourite ensemble: the vest and sleeveless shirt. The man looked so enticing that Carl risked trailing his hand from Daryl’s shoulder down to his bicep and then to his wrist, squeezing his hand.

Daryl nodded at him with a wry smile.

“I was thinking,” Carl began, “You want to meet in the offices?”

Daryl adjusted his crossbow, “Yeah?” He asked, excited that the boy was approaching him. It had been a while since they'd done anything.

“Yeah,” Carl answered.

“Tonight,” Daryl nodded.

Carl nodded and walked past Daryl so they weren’t seen talking to each other for too long. It wasn’t like they weren’t allowed to be friends, but it was better to play it safe.

 

Carl got to the office first, waiting for Daryl to join him. They’d never used this room before, but had always kept it in mind. It was secluded and the group never questioned when one of them went down there for alone time. Living in such close quarters all the time made it understandable to seek privacy for whatever reason. They were certain nobody would follow them.

Daryl walked in calmly, closing the door. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Carl sitting on the desk, swinging his legs. The man swaggered over to Carl, standing in front of him. He hooked a finger under the rim of his hat and tipped it off his head.

“It’s been a while,” Daryl said, resting his hands on either side of Carl’s thighs on the desk, and leaning forward.

Carl nodded, “I know.”

“We’ll have to make up for it,” Daryl said conspiringly.

“How are we going to do that?” Carl asked with a small smile, wondering what Daryl had in mind.

Daryl didn’t say anything. He just pulled Carl off the desk so he was standing before him.

“Take off your clothes,” Daryl instructed, pulling his vest and shirt off and shoving his loose pants down.

Carl did as he was asked and stood naked in front of the older man.

Daryl looked Carl up and down in approval, “Turn around.”

The boy turned towards the desk, waiting. The man came up behind him, grazing his teeth along the boy’s neck and shoulders. Suddenly, Daryl grasped the back of Carl’s neck and used the grip to push Carl into a bending position over the desk.

Carl groaned at Daryl’s roughness; he loved being handled like this. Daryl knew it too. The man reached his hand to Carl’s mouth, shoving a finger past his lips, “Suck.”

Carl obeyed, knowing that the more thorough he was the better it would be for his ass. He’d learned to like the rawness that came from using only spit for lube. He liked to feel Daryl the next day anyways. In every movement he could feel the ache in his ass.

Daryl had moved his fingers to grasp Carl’s hair, fisting it and pulling it. He took his finger out of the boy’s mouth and brought it to his entrance, pushing through the tight ring of muscle with ease that came from doing it so often.

Carl gripped the desk until his knuckles turned white, keeping still so Daryl could stretch him. Daryl moved his finger around with expertise, knowing just how to circle and curl his fingers to open Carl and get him hard.

The man used his hold on Carl’s hair to pull his head back, giving it an extra tug so that Carl knew to stand up. Carl twisted his head to the side so he could kiss Daryl like the man indicated he wanted. Daryl always knew how to please Carl even when his actions had the potential to be painful. The man knew how to walk the boundary. He pulled at Carl’s hair, but he also gave the boy some leeway so if he moved it wouldn’t hurt. He’d push Carl into the bed or against the wall, but he usually held a hand to Carl's chest to keep a barrier between the boy and the surface. It was like Daryl would simultaneously push and pull as if to feign roughness. Other times he was just simply rough, and Carl liked that too.

By the time Daryl added his final finger to Carl’s hole, the boy was leaking precome all over the desk and his legs were struggling to keep him upright. The man had let him fall forward onto the desk once more when he was finished kissing him.

 

Daryl lined up his cock with Carl’s opening, pressing in without hesitation. He felt Carl’s muscles flutter around him and the boy’s spit ease the way in.

The man fucked into him slowly, making sure each thrust was hard enough to move the boy forward on the desk. Carl could feel his dick bumping into the desk’s surface and his nipples dragging across the top. All the while Daryl continued on, increasing his pace in small increments and then slowing down again to build Carl up and then bring him back down. This never failed to leave Carl on the edge, eventually causing him to plead with Daryl.

“Come on,” Carl said, turning as far as he could to look at the man behind him.

Daryl raised his eyebrows at him and slowed right now, releasing his hold on the boy’s hair. He pulled out and flipped Carl around.

He took a moment to enjoy the redness of Carl’s chest and the precome smeared all over the head of his dick. With Carl facing up, he shamelessly kept his legs spread so Daryl had a full view. Daryl stood before the boy just watching him squirm under his gaze. He jacked his cock and licked his lips before moving forward to put himself back in Carl.

Daryl looped one arm around Carl’s back and put the other back in the boy’s hair. He yanked it back so Carl’s neck was bared. The man put his lips to Carl’s neck as if to kiss it and then he opened his mouth, pressing his teeth into the sensitive skin. He nipped at Carl, trailing his teeth over the boy until he reached an especially fleshy part and then he bit down harder.

Carl groaned at the sensations all over his body. Daryl’s cock filling him up and fucking into him. The man’s hand pressing into his back, practically cradling him against his body. Daryl’s hand in his hair and teeth at his neck. The biting hurt, but it was a wonderful contrast to the pleasure he felt.

The man licked and sucked over his bitemarks to ease the pain. He moved his mouth to Carl’s lips next, receiving an eager kiss from the boy. He felt Carl wrap his legs around his waist and pull him deeper into his ass. Daryl responded by looping his other arm under Carl’s back so he could effectively hold him as they neared closer to the end.

 

Daryl fucked into Carl hard and fast, holding the boy still with his grip on him, so his thrusting hips were the only thing moving. Carl cried out as he came between them, arching off the desk and even closer to Daryl’s body. Daryl thrust a few more times and then pulled out, shooting his load across Carl’s chest where it mixed with the boy’s own come.

“Fuck, Carl,” Daryl said, standing now and staring at the debauched teen before him, lying on the desk completely blissed out—chest covered in come.

The man licked the mess off Carl, finishing off with a bite to his nipple.

Carl concentrated on breathing when Daryl's tongue ran all over his body, cleaning him up. He could taste both of them when Daryl licked into his mouth for the last time of the night.

Daryl winked at Carl once the boy finally struggled off the desk, searching around for his discarded clothes.

“You wanna go first since you were down here longer?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah,” Carl replied. He never knew what to say when they were done, even after all this time. He felt bashful with Daryl and didn’t want to seem stupid so he just kept quiet.

“You okay?” Daryl asked, watching Carl hesitate with a hand on the doorknob.

“Fantastic,” Carl said truthfully, “I just wish it didn’t always have to end like this.”

“I know, kid,” Daryl shrugged, “It’s always fun while it lasts though,” he said with a wry smile. “It’ll have to do for now.”

“For now,” Carl agreed, finally leaving the room with a grin.


End file.
